


After Crossing Swords

by riventhorn



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Always-a-girl!Merlin, F/F, Fingering, Genderbending, Sex Toys, always-a-girl!Arthur, fantasies of pregant!sex and lactation!kink, fertility!kink, mention of girl!Arthur/Leon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riventhorn/pseuds/riventhorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I like you in your armor.” Merlin moved around to stand behind Arthur, her thin fingers tugging at the leather fastenings holding it together. “But better out of it.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Crossing Swords

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: no copyright infringement intended; no profit is being made from this
> 
> I kept Arthur's name as Arthur because I like it and it is only convention that holds some names to strict gender binaries. This was written in a rush and is unbetaed and is probably littered with errors, but hey, porn.

Arthur rolled her shoulders as she walked down the corridor, her arms burning pleasantly after an hour of crossing swords with Gwaine. And he’d ended up flat on his arse in the grass, too, which never failed to please her. Gwaine could be so insufferable sometimes. 

She entered the chambers she shared with Merlin, intent on getting rid of her armor and into a bath. She was just removing one of the gauntlets from her wrist when Merlin appeared at the foot of the spiral staircase that led up to the tower chamber that held all of Merlin’s spell books, potions, and assorted wildlife. Arthur had put her foot down at having Merlin’s owl, Archimedes, perch on their bedpost. 

Merlin looked distracted, a smear of ink on her cheekbone, hair escaping from the braids twined on her head. But her gaze sharpened when she saw Arthur. 

“No, Merlin,” Arthur said, divining the intent in her eyes. “I want a bath and then I’m to meet with Leon to go over the reports from the border patrols. Besides, I’m all sweaty.”

“I _like_ you sweaty,” Merlin said, and she reached up to finger the damp locks that had come free of Arthur’s own braided hair, hanging long down her back. “And I like you in your armor.” She moved around to stand behind Arthur, her thin fingers tugging at the leather fastenings holding it together. “But better out of it.”

They stripped off all the pieces together, leaving them jumbled in a pile on the floor that would have Gwen in a passion if she saw it, although admittedly Gwen was entitled to some possessive feelings regarding her armor, given that she was the one who had made it all. 

Left in her sweat-soaked tunic, shivering in the cool air, Arthur shut her eyes as Merlin pressed up against her and kissed her neck. Merlin’s hands cupped her breasts, kneading them. Then, Merlin slid a hand under her tunic, creeping her fingers up Arthur’s side and ignoring Arthur’s giggle and attempt to twist away in order feel the damp, sweaty patch of hair under one of Arthur’s arms. 

Merlin drew out her hand and sniffed her fingers, then licked them.

“ _Merlin_ ,” Arthur said, somewhat shocked.

“I told you, I like you sweaty. I like to smell you.” Merlin returned her hands to the skin under Arthur’s tunic, this time playing with the soft flesh of Arthur’s stomach. “Mmmm, you still have a bit of winter’s fat on you, too.”

Arthur smiled. “Your fault for bringing me pies and cheese and sugared almonds all the time.” She squeezed Merlin’s bony arm. “And you’re still a stick, no matter how much I feed you.”

Merlin kissed her ear and rubbed Arthur’s mound through her braies. “Can’t the bath wait?”

Arthur swung round and gave Merlin a proper kiss. “When do I ever deny you anything?” she whispered. 

Stretched on the bed, Merlin’s small breasts nestled against Arthur’s, they kissed for a while, and Arthur indulged her favorite habit of loosening Merlin’s hair and letting it fall around them like a dark curtain. At last, Merlin licked her fingers and then slid them between Arthur’s legs, teasing at her sex until Arthur was wet and sapping. 

When Merlin had two fingers in her and was rubbing gently, Arthur said roughly, “I need more than your fingers today.”

Merlin looked up from her licking at one of Arthur’s nipples and smiled. “All right.” 

Arthur watched impatiently while Merlin went to the chest and took out the leather cock. That was good—Arthur wanted a fast fuck and the wooden cock was too hard for more than a slow probing. Merlin settled between her legs and pushed back the sticky curls that clumped around Arthur’s cunt, spreading her a little and then fitting the cock against her. 

The first thrust sent a shiver coursing through Arthur’s body, the subsequent ones keeping a steady tingle running up her backbone. Arthur groaned and threw caution out the window, letting louder whimpers escape. So what if the servants knew that their queen was spending her afternoon getting pleasured by the court sorceress? 

Merlin propped herself on one elbow, hooking her other arm under Arthur’s bent leg, letting go of the cock for a moment to get a better grip and then slamming it back in again. She rubbed one of her legs against Arthur’s, the short, dark hairs scratching and distracting a little from the building swelling inside where the cockhead nudged and pushed. 

“You like having your cunt filled and stretched, don’t you?” Merlin commented. “Maybe you’d like a real cock in there—taking you, turning you ripe with a babe.”

Arthur’s eyes flew open. “Not—fair,” she gasped. “We are not—having this discussion—now.”

“I’d like to see your belly growing, your breasts filling with sweet milk.” Merlin darted in and pressed a kiss on Arthur’s stomach. “I’d suckle them, when they got sore and heavy. And I’d lick your cunt while you lay in bed—I’d make you come over and over—and rub your feet.”

“ _Oh,_ ” Arthur gritted, and then again, louder, as her pleasure crested, leaving her panting and spent, staring up at Merlin.

Merlin pulled the cock out of Arthur and started rubbing it over her own sex, her eyes dark on Arthur’s. 

Arthur batted away the dildo and dragged Merlin down into a kiss, getting her own fingers against Merlin’s soaking cunt and stroking until Merlin came. 

Merlin sagged down, pressing her face against Arthur’s shoulder. 

“Now I’m covered in sweat all over again,” Arthur murmured, feeling far too relaxed to do anything about it. 

Merlin hummed and put her hand on Arthur’s stomach. “What do you think, though?” she asked quietly. “Would you like a daughter or a son of our own?”

Arthur swallowed and then nodded, hugging Merlin against her. “I wouldn’t be able to fight for months, though. I suppose you wouldn’t…”

Merlin tensed and looked uncomfortable. “I could, I suppose,” she said slowly. 

“No. No, I shouldn’t have asked.” Arthur kissed her again. Merlin didn’t care for being penetrated—sometimes even one finger of Arthur’s was unwelcome. “Besides, it’s fitting that the queen should bear the next heir to the throne. And, as you said, I do like cock,” she added, and they laughed.

“I was thinking of asking Leon,” Arthur said after a moment.

“I thought for sure you would want Gwaine,” Merlin said innocently and laughed again at Arthur’s disgusted snort.


End file.
